Mickey Almighty
TanoCat's movie-spoof of Evan Almighty. Created by Cayetano Danger Flores and Gaven love's animals 2004/Gaven Harrison Terry. Universal Animal Actors and Walt Disney Animation Studios. Cast *Mickey Mouse as Evan Baxter *Minnie Mouse as Joan Baxter *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Dylan Baxter *Toulouse (The Aristocats) as Jordan Baxter *Oliver (Oliver and the Company) as Ryan Baxter *Daisy Duck as Rita *Donald Duck as Marty *Goofy as Eugene *Morgan Freeman as God *Frank Welker as Animals Animal Species List *Indian Elephant *Reticulated Giraffe *Masai Lion *Texas Longhorn *Hereford Cow *Bengal Tiger *Common Hippopotamus *Grant's Zebra *Black Rhinoceros *White-Headed Capuchin *Okapi *Domestic Horse *Domestic Dog *Vietnamese Pot-Bellied Pig *Spotted Hyena *Domestic Sheep *Red Fox *Wild Water Buffalo *Domestic Goat *Alpaca *Domestic Donkey *American Black Bear *Grey Wolf *Thomson's Gazelle *Giant Panda *Polar Bear *Grizzly Bear *Domestic Cat *Hamadryas Baboon *Common Chimpanzee *Bornean Orangutan *Western Lowland Gorilla *Southern Ostrich *Greater Flamingo *Pacific Walrus *Eastern Grey Squirrel *Least Chipmunk *North American Raccoon *Striped Skunk *Coyote *Domestic Chicken *Mallard *Canada Goose *Wild Turkey *Rock Dove *Domestic Pigeon *Muscovy Duck *Bald Eagle *Peregrine Falcon *Red-Tailed Hawk *Osprey *Turkey Vulture *California Condor *Great Horned Owl *Snowy Owl *Barn Owl *Indian Peafowl *Great White Pelican *Blackbuck *Gaur *African Leopard *White-Tailed Deer *Elk *Woodland Caribou *Alaskan Moose *Dromedary *Blue Wildebeest *Cougar *Cheetah *American Alligator *Saola *Pronghorn *Muskox *Domestic Yak *Zebu *American Bison *Scarlet Macaw *Giant Anteater *North American River Otter *North American Porcupine *Virginia Opossum *European Rabbit *African Black Leopard *Green Iguana *Western Diamondback Rattlesnake *Mexican Red-Kneed Tarantula *Emperor Scorpion *North American Beaver *Domestic Goose *Domestic Duck *Canada Lynx *Caracal *Addax *Golden Eagle *Budgerigar *Saiga *Blue and Gold Macaw *Wolverine (animal) *Red Panda *Snow Leopard *Mandrill *European Badger *Black-Footed Ferret *Bighorn Sheep *Bobcat *Red Kangaroo *Koala *Galápagos Tortoise *Humboldt Penguin *Giant Sable Antelope *Southern Warthog *Burmese Python *Black and White Ruffed Lemur *Common Eland *Malayan Tapir *Greater Kudu *Arabian Oryx *Nine-Banded Armadillo *Brown-Throated Sloth *Nile Crocodile *Meerkat *Impala *Blue Jay *House Sparrow *Canary *Northern Cardinal *American Crow *Common Raven *Common Magpie *Orca *Bottlenose Dolphin *California Sea Lion *Great White Shark *Giant Pacific Octopus *Narwhal *Beluga *Whale Shark *Harbor Porpoise *West Indian Manatee *Harbor Seal *Southern Elephant Seal *Common Loon *Sea Otter *Giant Squid *Ocellaris Clownfish *Regal Tang *Yellow Tang *Royal Gramma *Mandarin Dragonet *Firefish *Moorish Idol *Long-Spine Porcupinefish *Common Seahorse *Christmas Island Red Crab *American Lobster *Northern Prawn *Horseshoe Crab *Common Cuttlefish *Pink Starfish *Purple Sea Urchin *Green Moray *Pacific Bluefin Tuna *Great Barracuda *Swordfish *Lion's Mane Jellyfish *Mute Swan *Atlantic Puffin *Blue-Footed Booby *American Herring Gull *White Stork *Blackbuck *Giant Sable Antelope *Goldfish *Green Sea Turtle *Alligator Snapping Turtle *Veiled Chameleon *Central Bearded Dragon *Komodo Dragon *Coral Snake *Green Anaconda *King Cobra *Jaguar *Black-Backed Jackal *Honey Badger *Banded Mongoose *Nilgai *Bongo Antelope *Nyala *Waterbuck *Wild Boar *Collared Peccary *Short-Beaked Echidna *Yellow-Footed Rock Wallaby *Dingo *Tasmanian Devil *Ground Pangolin *Aardvark *Ring-Tailed Lemur *Aye-Aye *Guinea Pig *Capybara *Giant Manta Ray *Common Sawfish *American Bullfrog *Red-Eyed Tree Frog *Blue Poison Dart Frog *Cane Toad *Fire Salamander *Eastern Newt *Axolotl *Common Collared Lizard *Great Blue Heron *Toco Toucan *Ruby-Throated Hummingbird *Hoopoe *Emu *Southern Cassowary *Greater Rhea *North Island Brown Kiwi *Zebra Finch *Hamster *Mongolian Gerbil *Black-Tailed Prairie Dog *Groundhog *Long-Tailed Chinchilla *Pileated Woodpecker *California Quail *X-Ray Tetra *Common Wombat *Greater Roadrunner *Great Indian Hornbill *Ring-Necked Pheasant *Grey Crowned Crane *Red-Billed Oxpecker *Common Vampire Bat *Llama *African Spoonbill *Antarctic Krill *Binturong *Bonobo *Brown Rat *Cattle Egret *Cockatiel *Fischer's Lovebird *Roseate Spoonbill *Scarlet Ibis *Shoebill *African Bush Elephant *Tufted Capuchin *Serval *Red Hartebeest *Southern White Rhinoceros *Indian Rhinoceros *Frilled Lizard *Sugar Glider *White-Handed Gibbon *Mantled Guereza *Southern Plains Gray Langur *House Mouse *Sumatran Orangutan *Fennec Fox *African Wild Dog *Sand Cat *African Crested Porcupine *Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo *African Spurred Tortoise *Helmeted Guineafowl *Black and Rufous Elephant Shrew *Red-Billed Hornbill *Gemsbok *Scimitar-Horned Oryx *African Cape Buffalo *Alpine Ibex *Arctic Fox *Secretary Bird *Chamois *Tokay Gecko *Mountain Goat *African Bullfrog *Wandering Albatross *East Pacific Red Octopus *Bigfoot *Yeti *Loch Ness Monster *Jackalope *Unicorn *Woolly Mammoth Gallery Mickey Mouse Sorcerer 2019.png Minnie Mouse as Carol Brady.jpg Nick wilde.png Toulousedisney.gif Oliver.jpg Daisyduckversion.jpg Goofy.png Donald Duck.jpg Morgan Freeman God.jpg Elephas maximus.jpg Reticulated Giraffe.jpg Panthera leo.jpg Treats for Texas Longhorns.jpg Hereford bull large.jpg Bengal Tiger.jpg Tronto Zoo Common Hippopotamus.png EquusQuaggaBoehmiZoo.jpg Black Rhinoceros.jpg Cute White-headed Capuchin.png Okapi.jpg Thoroughbred-horse-5.jpg Domestic Dog.jpg VietnamesePotbellyPig.png Spotted Hyena.jpg Cheviot Sheep.jpg Fox, Red.jpg Indian Water Buffalo Bubalus arnee by Dr Raju Kasambe IMG 0347 (11) (cropped).jpg Nubian Goat.jpg Alpaca.jpg Donkey, Domestic.jpg Ursus Americanus.jpg Northwestern Wolf Canis lupus occidentalis 5.jpg Thomson's Gazelle.jpg Giant-panda.jpg Polar bear at the ice.jpg Grizzly bear in denver zoo.jpg 20b325a792d8d0ee28cbc27dd67415e4.jpg Hamadrayas 02b.jpg Chimpanzee, Common.jpg Orangutan, Bornean.jpg WesternGorilla.jpg Ostrich (Animals).jpg Flamingo, Greater.jpg 800px-Walrus.jpeg Squirrel eating nut.jpg Chipmunk,_Least.png Raccoon, North American.jpg Mephitis mephitis.jpg Coyote (Animals).jpg Rooster.jpg White Leghorn Hen.jpg Disneyland Mallard Duck.png Canadagooseusfwryanhaggerty.jpg WildTurkey.jpg Pigeon.jpg WhiteDove912.jpg Duck, Muscovy.jpg AlaskanBaldEagle.jpg Peregrine Falcon w02-50-103 l.jpg Hawk, Red-Tailed.jpg Osprey.jpg Owl, great horned.jpg Snowy Owl - Schnee-Eule.jpg BarnOwl.jpg Male Pavo Cristatus.jpg PelecanusOnocrotalusLondonZoo.jpg Blackbuck.jpg Gaur Male.jpg African Leopard.jpg Deer.jpg Elk.jpg Woodland-Caribou-Pictures.jpg Alaskan Bull Moose.jpg Camel, Dromedary.jpg Wildebeest, blue.jpg Cougar.jpg Cheetah, Tanzanian.jpg 1280px-Alligator mississippiensis - Oasis Park - 06.jpg Saola_LA_Zoo.jpg PronghornImage.jpg Musk Ox.jpg 136341.jpg Dwarf Zebu Bull.jpeg Ron Bison Brookfield Zoo.jpg Scarlet Macaw.jpg GiantAnteater.jpg Otter, North American River.jpg Porcupine-BioDome.jpg 3-virginia-opossum.jpg Oryctolagus cuniculus Tasmania 2.jpg Panther.jpg Iguana (187391637).jpg Rattlesnake.jpg Mexican-Red-Knee-Tarantula-A1101-2-600x600.jpg Female Emperor Scorpion.jpg Beaver.jpg Embden goose300.jpg Pekin-duck.jpg Lynx stand snow.jpg Caracal_caracal.jpg Addax.jpg Golden Eagle RWD2.jpg Budgerigar-strzelecki-qld.jpg Mongolia_Saiga_tatarica.jpg Macaw, Blue and Gold.jpg Glutton.jpg Lesser Panda.jpg Unica unica.jpg Mandrillius sphinx.jpg European Badger.jpg Mustela nigripes 2.jpg BighornSheep.JPG Bobcat (Lynx Rufus).jpg RedKangaroo.jpg MG 3396-Gummy-Koala-CBLG.jpg San_Diego_Zoo_Safari_Park_Platypus.png 1280px-Galapagos_giant_tortoise_Geochelone_elephantopus.jpg Humboldt_penguin_in_denver_zoo.jpg Antelope, Sable.jpg Warthog, Southern.jpg Albino Burmese Python.jpg Ruffed lemur.jpg Common Eland.jpg MalayanTapir.jpg Greater Kudu LG.jpg Oryx, Arabian.jpg Amadillo, Nine-Banded.jpg Sloth, Brown-Throated.jpg Southern Nile Crocodile.jpg Meerkat.jpg ImpalaImage.JPG BlueJay.jpg Sparrow, House.jpg 1322867162 canary-6.jpg Cardinal.jpg Crow, American.jpg Common raven glamor.jpg Bb magpie davidhollie.jpg Keiko Orca Whale.jpg Dolphin, Bottle-Nosed.jpg California Sea Lion.jpg Geri-murphy-more-space 600x300.jpg Octopus,_Giant_Pacific.jpg Narwhal3.jpgde5cc6d8-5985-4214-b9dd-36d7af50965aLarge.jpg Beluga premier.gov.ru-3.jpeg Whale Shark.png 1280px-Ecomare_-_bruinvis_Michael_in_2015_(bruinvis-michael2015-9313-sw).jpg Manatee, West Indian.jpg Fresno Zoo Harbor Seal.png Rod Planck NXS67982007 11 04 124041-1.jpg Common Loon.jpg Northern Sea Otter.png Squid.jpg Lg80188OcellarisClownfish.jpg Regal-Tang-668x445.jpg Yellow Tang.jpg Royal Gramma.jpg 252 green-mandarin-dragonet 1.jpg Nemateleotris magnifica2.jpg Moorish Idol.jpg 800px-Diodon holocanthus 060417w.jpg Seahorse in arizona's wildlife world zoo.jpg 800px-Christmas Island (5774532171).jpg PinchyLobster.png Pandalus borealis.jpg 800px-Limulus polyphemus (aq.).jpg Image 1729e-Sepia-officinalis.jpg 1200px-Pisasterbrevispinus.jpg Strongylocentrotus purpuratus 1.jpg Green Moray Eel.png PacificBluefinTuna.jpg Sphyraenidae - Sphyraena barracuda (Great barracuda).jpg Swordfish.png Largelionsmanejellyfish.jpg MuteSwan.jpg Atlantic Puffin.png Blue-footed-booby.jpg 1280px-American Herring Gull RWD3 .jpg Stork, White.jpg 130952-847x567r1-Ordinary-goldfish.jpg Green Sea Turtle.jpg Turtle, Alligator Snapping.jpg Veiled slide1.jpg Bearded dragon4.jpg Columbus Zoo Komodo Dragon.png Coral_Snake,_Eastern.jpg Eunectes murinus2.jpg Cobra, King.jpg LA Zoo Jaguar.png 2012-bb-jackal-1.jpg San Diego Zoo Safari Park Honey Badger.png Banded-Mongoose2.jpg Boselaphus tragocamelus1.jpg Bongo LG.jpg Nyala.jpg Waterbuck2.jpg Wild Boar.jpg Peccary, Collared.jpg ShortbeakedEchidna.jpg Petrogale xanthopus - Monarto 1.JPG Dingo.jpg Sarcophilus harrisii taranna.jpg GroundPangolin.jpg T17 0055 010.jpg Ring-tailed Lemur 3478.jpg Baby Aye-aye.jpg Silver Agouti Guinea Pig.jpg CapybaraImage.JPG Tumblr mdql8dzK3Z1rl2u3wo1 500.jpg Pristis pristis townsville.jpg 1200px-North-American-bullfrog1.jpg Frog, Red-Eyed Tree.jpg Dendrobates azureus qtl1.jpg Toad, Cane.jpg Fire Salamander.png Notophthalmus viridescensPCCA20040816-3983A.jpg Ambystoma mexicanum.jpg Collared-lizard3.jpg Great blue heron 3.jpg Toco-Toucan-Images.jpg Ruby-throated Hummingbird.png African Hoopoe, Upupa africana (Upupa epops) at Marakele National Park, Limpopo, South Africa (16218185517).jpg Emu.jpg SouthernCassowary.jpg GreaterRhea.jpg North Island Brown Kiwi.jpg Taeniopygia guttata.jpg Hamster.jpg Lilac Female 10-22-05.jpg Prariedog, Blacktail.jpg Groundhog-day-groundhog 12530 600x450.jpg Chinchilla.jpg Woodpecker.jpg California Quail.jpg X-ray Tetra.jpg Wombat, Common.jpg GreaterRoadrunner.jpg Hornbill, Great Indian.jpg (Phasianus colchicus).jpg Balearica.regulorum.jpg 550px-Red-billed Oxpecker.jpg Common Vampire Bat.jpg White Llama.jpg 3784africanspoonbill1 658w.jpg Krill.jpg Binturong.jpg Bonobo 0155.jpg Albino Brown Rat.png Egret, Cattle.jpg 550px-Cockatiel.jpg Fischers-lovebird.jpg Spoonbill, Roseate.jpg Ibis, Scarlet.jpg Shoe-bill.jpg Loxodonta-africana.jpg Singapore zoo 28.jpg Baby Serval.jpg 6133775675 502a9c780b b.jpg White Rhinoceros.jpg Fresno Zoo Indian Rhino.png Sugar-glider-behavior.jpg Chlamydosaurus_kingii.jpg A42430E7-2F50-43D5-8CDA-2E7C06719AAD.jpeg Toledo Zoo Colobus.png Southern Plains Gray Langur.jpg White_Lab_Mouse.jpg Orangutan, Sumatran.jpg Fennec_Fox.jpg African Wild Dog.jpg Sand Cat.jpg African-Crested-Porcupine.jpg Cockatoo.jpg Animals_hero_african_spurred_tortoise.jpg HelmetedGuineafowl.jpg Black and Rufous Elephant Shrew.png E72g0655.jpg Gemsbok.jpg Scimitar-Horned Oryx.jpg Scout's Safari Buffalo.png Ibex.jpg Fox, Arctic.jpg Secretary Bird.jpg Chamois1.jpg Tokay_gecko_@Vnm.jpg Mountain_goat_oregon_zoo.jpg Bullfrog,_African.jpg Wandering_Albatross_flying_over_the_South_Atlantic_(5656444654).jpg Octopus_rubescens.jpg Harry Bigfoot.jpg Disneyland Yeti.jpg Simpsons Casino Nessie.png Jock the Jackalope.jpeg 160226080301-pony-dressed-as-unicorn-escapes-pkg-00005013-full-169.jpg woolly-mammoth-standing.ngsversion.1466628279948.adapt.1900.1.jpg Trivia * Two Indian Elephants were used from LA Zoo cause the bulls are too risky, so two female elephants were trained and used for the movie. * Two Reticulated Giraffes from Fresno Zoo were used for the movie. * Two Western Lowland Gorillas from LA Zoo were used for the movie, 30 years ago they made an animatronic gorillas suits including Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (1995), Congo (1995) and Zookeeper (2011), so two real ones were trained for the film. * Two Pacific Walruses and Orcas from Seaworld San Diego were used for the film. * Two Great White Sharks, Saolas, Narwhals, some birds and fish, Giant Squids, Whitetail Deer, Rocky Mountain Elk, and Alaskan Moose were made in 3D Animation by Byron Howard and Jon Faverua. * Two young Bornean Orangutans and Common Chimpanzees were used for the movie, which includes Dunston Checks In (1996), and Chimp Channel (1999). * There dog name is Dude voiced by Bobby Moynihan. Category:Cayetano1234 Category:Evan Almighty Movie-Spoofs Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios